Fucked Up
by The Fallen Sky
Summary: Sex, death, voyeurism... Yeah, the title pretty much says it all. **Part of my Night Life verse.**


Title: Fucked Up  
>Author: The Fallen Sky<br>Rating: M  
>Pairing: Kick-Ass(Dave)Hit Girl(Mindy)  
>Summary: Sex, death, voyeurism... Yeah, the title pretty much says it all. **Part of my Night Life verse.**<br>Warning: Graphic sex  
>AN: This is told from the POV of an original male character who is nameless. As stated above, this is part of my Night Life verse, a series of stories that include the original Night Life and its prequel The Hunger. If you haven't read Night Life or The Hunger, you may want to do so before reading this. There are some dark and possibly disturbing themes in this story, which is set in a very AU. The second film is ignored, but there is some continuity with the first film.

Feedback is welcome and appreciated. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Pain.<p>

It's the first and only thing I'm aware of.

Fuck. Every nerve in my body is on fire.

What the hell happened?

My mind is foggy and my head throbbing as I try to remember how I ended up like this.

Last thing I remember is doing the deal for our latest shipment of heroin.

Everything was going great. The buyer presented the case full of cash, we counted it, it was all there, and we handed over the drugs. Easy.

Except...

I remember screaming, lots of screaming... And gunfire. The whole place erupted into chaos, but why?

I try to clear my head, but the pain makes thinking, hell, it makes _breathing_ difficult.

Suddenly, I remember something, a flash of purple.

_Purple_? What the fuck?

Yeah... Someone wearing purple was here, someone small and fast as lightening, someone...

It starts coming back to me. Blurry images of some purple-clad vigilante dodging bullets, throwing knives into guys, like needles in a pincushion and slicing up everybody else with some sort of blade. A sword, maybe?

A sword...

I'm instantly struck by a very vivid memory, and my eyes snap open. My vision swims for a moment, and I blink, trying to clear it.

Once I can see straight, I look down and notice the sword sticking out of my gut.

There's a sword in my gut.

There's a fucking _sword_...in _my_ gut.

Shit.

I'm transfixed by the sight, mesmerized by the silver of the blade and the blood coating it, some of it mine.

I should be freaking out, but I'm pretty calm, all things considered. I mean, there's a sword sticking out of me. It's lodged in my guts. I'm lying here on the dirty concrete floor, in a pool of my own blood, staring at the fucking sword that almost killed me.

It's fucking surreal.

Don't know why it's taken so long, but I finally realize that having a sword impaling me isn't good for my health, so I reach for it, my hands trembling as they come into contact with part of the blade not currently nestled in my intestines.

Carefully, I wrap my hands around the blade and briefly notice that it's a little warm and sticky from the blood on it. I take a breath, trying to steel my nerves. I know this is gonna hurt like hell, but I've gotta pull the blade outta me.

Closing my eyes, I count to three.

_One_...

_Two_...

_Thr_-...

Before I can finish my countdown, I hear something that grabs my attention. I immediately go still, my hands dropping to my sides. If that vigilante is still here, then I don't want him to know I'm still alive.

I stay motionless, my eyes closed, and listen. What I hear has me puzzled. There's no way I just heard what I think I heard.

Nah. My mind is playing tricks on me. Has to be.

Except...

I just heard it again.

No. No way. I did not just hear that. I'm dying. I've lost a lot of blood, and I'm delirious. That's what it is. There's no possible way I just heard a woman moan.

Just as I've nearly convinced myself that I didn't hear it, I hear it again, louder this time, followed by a masculine groan and the distinctive sound of kissing.

What the hell is going on?

I wanna look, but I can't risk it, so I continue to play dead and listen to whoever the hell it is who's making out a few feet away from me.

After what might be a few minutes, one of them finally speaks.

"Mindy!" The guy shrieks, sounding more like a girl than a man.

"What?" The girl, Mindy, says, her voice dripping with faux innocence.

"We can't do..._that_..._here_." The guy says.

"Why not?" Mindy asks, sounding genuinely confused as to why they can't do whatever it is she wants to do.

"Uh, because it's a crime scene littered with dead bodies." The guy says, as if it's the most obvious and legit reason ever.

He makes a good point. If I were them, I'd get the fuck outta Dodge.

"So?" Mindy says, completely not seeing anything wrong with the current situation or simply not caring.

"_So_?" The guy asks in complete disbelief.

"Don't be such a fucking pansy, Dave. It's not like anyone's gonna know." I can practically hear her rolling her eyes as she says that, and I have to wonder how the two of them ended up together, because they don't sound like they'd normally run in the same circles.

"Hey! I'm _not_ a pansy." Dave says with conviction and a touch of defiance.

"Prove it." The challenge is thick in her voice, and I have a feeling that he might just take her up on that challenge.

There's a long silence, and I can just picture them staring each other down, playing a game of chicken. If I had to bet, I'd say Dave is gonna back down.

The sound of kissing breaks the silence.

Damn. Looks like I lost that bet.

I don't know exactly what's happening, but I hear the sound of zippers being lowered and fabric rustling along with gasps and moans and even a squeak or two.

If I didn't know better, I'd say these two were on the verge of having sex, but that's insane.

I hear feet shuffling across the floor along with more kissing and soft moans. After a few moments, the shuffling stops, but the kissing continues. It's pretty evident that Dave and Mindy are a lot closer to me now, just off to my right.

I'm kinda tempted to turn my head and sneak a peek, just to see exactly what I'm dealing with, but I resist temptation, my survival instinct overriding my curiosity. That is until the sound of kissing stops only to be replaced by a different, wetter sound and a long, low, drawn-out groan from Dave.

What the fuck are they doing?

I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I've gotta know what's going on. Even as part of me is screaming at me to stay still and continue playing dead, the greater part of me, the curious part, doesn't listen.

Cracking my eyes open, I blink a few times, adjusting to the light. When my vision focuses, I turn my head slowly to the side. My eyes immediately lock onto the two figures a few feet away.

The girl, Mindy, is on her knees, completely naked, her back toward me. She's a tiny waif of a thing, very little, if any, flare to her hips, but great muscle tone and an amazing ass.

It's no secret what she's doing, either. Still, there's something different about this, something more substantial, something more profound and meaningful than just some girl sucking a guy's cock. I can tell by the slow, steady bobbing motion, the slight tilt of her head, allowing her to look up at him, the way her hand rests, almost possessively, on his bare stomach, palm flat, fingers splayed and lightly flexed, while the other hand grips his cock. I can also tell by the way he's looking down at her, his eyes hooded, filled with lust and desire but also affection, the way his mouth is slightly agape, the way his chest rises and falls with each slightly labored breath, the way his hand rests on the top of her head, gently stroking her hair, the way that same hand moves to her face, cupping her cheek.

Yeah, there's definitely more between these two than killing and fucking.

As fucked up as it is, I'm actually starting to enjoy the show. Despite the sword in my gut and the blood loss, my cock starts to harden as I watch Mindy blowing Dave.

I'm caught up in the moment, lost in the free peep show and almost don't notice his eyes leaving hers and flitting toward me. I immediately close my eyes and go as still as the corpse I'm supposed to be, hoping like hell that he didn't notice me looking, that he doesn't notice the tent pole in my pants, that he doesn't realize I'm alive.

I silently count backwards from 100 in my head, time seeming to crawl as I wait and hope. Seems I've caught a break, because I'm still alive by the time I reach zero. Nothing's happened, and I breathe a slow, silent sigh of relief.

I continue to lie still and listen. I no longer hear the gentle sucking sound of her blowing him. Instead, there's the sound of some shifting followed by more kissing.

Despite the precariousness of my situation, I'm still hard as a rock, and for some reason I can't quite explain, I decide I need to look again, which is foolish, but I can't help myself.

Mindy's standing up now, her back still toward me. I notice she's substantially shorter than Dave, almost comically so, and I wonder how it's even possible for them to kiss with the height difference, but they seem to be managing just fine, judging by the way their faces are practically fused together as they continue to tenderly kiss.

His hands, one of which is cradling the back of her head while the other rests on her lower back, begin to move, slowly roaming across the entire expanse of her back, lightly caressing the smooth skin, which earns a soft moan from her. After a few moments, his hands both drift down her body, coming to rest on her ass, each hand cupping one firm, supple cheek before gently squeezing. That earns a gasp, a moan, a deepening of their kiss and her pressing her body more tightly to his. Apparently emboldened and encouraged by her response, he removes his right hand from her left cheek, sliding it over her hip and around to the front of her body, specifically between her legs, which causes her entire body to shiver. She then widens her stance, giving him better access, which he takes advantage of, resulting in her squirming against him and moaning almost dreamily into his mouth as she kisses him harder and deeper.

As oddly fascinating as this peep show is, I'm starting to feel pretty awkward about watching the people who killed my men and the buyer's men and ran me through with a sword as they make out and grope each other, especially since it's given me a raging hard-on. Seriously, how the hell did my day turn out like this?

I close my eyes and take a cleansing breath, trying to wrap my head around the situation and start trying to come up with a plan to get out of here alive. The most obvious thought is that I could just get up and leave while they're distracted. With how into each other they are, I might be able to pull it off. Although, I don't even know if I can walk, and I certainly don't wanna try getting up with this damned sword still embedded in me, but I don't think trying to pull it out would go unnoticed, especially if it hurts as much to pull it out as I expect.

Much to my chagrin, it looks like my only viable option is to continue to lie here and wait, hoping that they'll just leave once they're done doing...

My train of thought is interrupted by the creaking of wood.

What the fuck are they doing now?

Opening my eyes, my attention is immediately drawn to the wooden chair a few feet away, the chair Dave is now sitting in, naked except for the green wetsuit around his ankles, the work boots on his feet and the green mask over his head.

Hmm, wonder why I didn't notice the mask before. Probably too caught up in the action and the fact that I'm bleeding to death.

What really gets my attention, though, is the girl, and she _is_ a girl, 11 or 12 judging by the lack of tits and grass on her playing field as well as the baby face.

I kinda figured she was young when I first got a look at her, but I never would've thought she'd be _this_ young. Hell, she's just a kid, a completely naked kid wearing a purple wig, at least I think it's a wig, and a mask that's covering the upper part of her face, and she's straddling him, her back pressed against his chest, both of them facing toward me. His arms are wrapped around her, his left hand resting on her stomach, while his right hand is between her legs, gently rubbing her clit as he kisses the side of her neck.

She begins to squirm under his ministrations, wrapping her right arm around his neck, her hand cupping the back of his head, cradling it as she cranes her own neck, giving him more access as he continues pressing kisses there. Her left hand comes to rest over his, gently twining their fingers, and her hips begin to rock as he slips a finger inside her.

This is fucking surreal. I shouldn't be watching this, but I can't bring myself to look away. It's like a car wreck, and I'm a gawking rubbernecker fascinated by the carnage. Worst of all, my cock is so hard, it's throbbing almost painfully.

She's practically purring now as he slips a second finger inside of her. Her left hand squeezes his, and she turns her head, pressing her lips to his, her tongue sliding into his mouth, deepening the kiss.

They continue to kiss for a long moment before he removes his fingers from inside her and disentangles his left hand from hers, both of his hands then moving to her waist, where he grips her and lifts her up as if she weighs nothing at all.

Without breaking the kiss or opening their eyes, she reaches down between her legs, blindly groping for his cock, which is incredibly hard and leaking pre-cum. Her fingers make contact, and his cock jumps at the touch. She trails her fingertips along the length of his cock, as much as she can reach anyway, before wrapping her fingers around the shaft, giving it a gentle squeeze as she guides it to her opening.

They both gasp as she slides the tip along her slick seam, gently parting the lips until the head is inside her. It's then that he slowly begins lowering her down, his cock sliding into her, inch by inch, both of them moaning in delight as they continue to kiss, until he's fully encased inside her.

They remain still for a moment, adjusting to the feel of being intimately joined, reveling in it as they continue to kiss languidly.

Eventually, she begins to rock her hips, trying to build a rhythm, to create the friction they both crave, the friction necessary to get off.

The hip rocking is nice, judging by the moans, but it's clearly not enough, because he begins lifting and lowering her, moving her up and down on his cock, which causes her to gasp into his mouth. Eventually, they stop kissing altogether and focus on fucking.

He begins moving her faster on his cock, and she settles back against him, her arm tightening around his neck, her eyes shut, her lips slightly parted, her breath coming in short, quick pants, the occasional moan, gasp, squeak and even four letter word slipping from her.

Soon enough, the slow, sweet pace picks up, and he grips her tight, his fingers pressing into her hard enough that she'll probably have bruises afterward, holding her up and steady so that he's able to start thrusting up into her, his hips moving at an ever increasing pace.

I feel sick watching them fuck, seeing her face contorted in pleasure, her lips slightly parted, her eyes squeezed shut, as he thrusts his cock, which fills her to the point that it looks like she might tear in half, into her with wild abandon.

She's just a _kid_, for fuck's sake. But, she's taking his cock like a pro and enjoying every second of it.

What really gets me, though, is this Dave guy. He's clearly older than her, at least in his late teens or early 20s, but he doesn't seem to have the slightest problem fucking a little girl. In fact, the sick fuck is really into it, judging by the way he's pounding her like a jackhammer.

I wanna puke and cut his dick off for doing that to a kid. I may be a scumbag, but even _I_ have lines I won't cross, and fucking a little girl is _way_ over the line. Goddamn pedophiles should all have their nuts cut off with rusty knives.

As disgusted and enraged as I am with Dave, I can't help but notice that I'm still hard, and that unnerves me, makes my stomach churn, makes me feel like a piece of shit, makes me think someone should pull this sword outta my gut and use it to cut _my_ cock off.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, lost in my anger, lost in my fantasies about castrating Dave, lost in my self-loathing that I don't immediately notice that Mindy's eyes aren't closed anymore. In fact, she's looking directly at me.

Shit.

My heart's pounding in my chest, and I can't breathe. She knows I'm still alive, and I'm pretty certain she's the purple blur that wiped out my men and my client's men before skewering me with her sword, so I'm not loving my chances of getting out of here except in a body bag.

My mouth is suddenly dry, and I swallow the lump in my throat as I continue to stare into her eyes, hoping against hope that she'll have mercy on me and let me live.

To my surprise, she doesn't do anything, doesn't stop fucking Dave, doesn't say anything about me being alive, doesn't stop looking at me, either. In fact, she smiles at me. Fucking _smiles_ at me.

It's unnerving, the way she's looking at me, her eyes filled with a mix of lust, desire and something predatory, something that sends a chill down my spine and almost has me pissing myself.

As if I didn't already know it, I'm starting to realize that she's no ordinary little girl, and not just because she was able to slaughter a warehouse full of armed, grown men and is currently having sex like she's done it many times before. No, there's something else about her that's different, something not quite right, something that scares the shit outta me.

I don't have much time to dwell on it, though, because she's suddenly writhing and moaning like there's no tomorrow. Apparently, Dave is really working her now, really pounding into her hard, and she's thrashing so wildly that he has to tighten his grip on her to keep her stable and in place so he can keep pounding away.

It doesn't take long before she's screaming like she's being murdered, her arm tightening around Dave's neck, her hand fisting the material of his mask, her entire body going rigid, her eyes shut tight, her face contorted in ecstasy.

Despite her orgasm, Dave continues to pound away, his thrusts so forceful that her entire body reverberates with the impact of their pelvises. A couple of quick, disjointed thrusts later, and he's shuddering, his entire body trembling as he empties himself into her.

They're both panting and quivering as they come down from the high of orgasm, and I can't believe I just witnessed it. I'll certainly never be able to get those images out of my head. And, unfortunately, I'll never be able to forget the fact that I nearly blew a load in my pants because of what I just saw.

My eyes glaze over as an instant replay of everything I just saw runs through my brain. I can taste the bile in the back of my throat as I fight to clear my head and forget what I just saw.

By the time I come back to myself, Dave and Mindy are kissing, his arms resting loosely around her waist, his hands lightly caressing her stomach, while her arm is still wrapped around his neck, her hand slipping beneath his mask to play with his hair.

It's a sickeningly sweet sight. Almost makes me forget the fact that this asshole fucked a little girl. Almost.

Out of nowhere, she lets out a disappointed sounding whine and breaks their kiss. Before I can even wonder what's wrong, she pulls her hand out from under his mask and moves it between her legs, where she uses it to cover her swollen pussy, which is leaking their combined fluids since his cock has softened to the point that it's slipped out of her.

"Dammit. I hate this part." She says, the whiny pout clear in her voice.

"Well, sex is messy." He says, matter of factly.

"No. I don't mind the mess. I just don't like that your stuff always leaks out of my pussy afterwards."

She turns her face to look him in the eye as she continues.

"I just love how it feels, all warm and gooey, in my pussy, on my skin...even in my mouth."

He's looking at her with disbelief, wonder and awe, and it's reflected in his voice. "Really?"

She turns shy then, smiling sweetly as she answers softly, "Yeah."

His hand moves to her cheek, his thumb lightly stroking the soft skin there. They're staring into each other's eyes, the affection evident on their faces and the way their bodies curl into each other, like they can't get close enough. Their faces slowly move closer, their eyes stealing quick glances at the other's lips. Finally, their lips meet, a soft, tentative touch, then another and another. It's the stuff of some cheesy romance novel.

As they continue to kiss, their kisses slowly becoming deeper and more passionate, I wonder why the fuck I'm watching this, why I watched any of it. Judging by my hard-on, it occurs to me that maybe I'm just a pervert, a sick fuck. Like them.

Before I know what's happening, they've stopped kissing, and she's whispering something in his ear before sliding off of his lap and padding over to me, her bare feet nearly silent on the concrete. She comes to a stop mere inches away from me, and, for some odd reason, I notice her toenails are painted pink.

After a beat, I look up at her, having completely abandoned the whole playing dead thing. As my eyes move up her bare legs, I briefly notice the cum slowly running down the inside of her thigh. My eyes continue to climb up her body, taking note of the thin sheen of sweat on her stomach and chest, until I finally reach her eyes.

She's looking down at me with a kind of detached fascination that sends a chill down my spine. I wonder what she's thinking, what could possibly be running through the mind of someone so young, someone who's capable of the things I've witnessed here tonight.

I don't wonder long before I notice her demeanor change, a smirk forming on her lips and an impish glint flashing in her eyes.

Suddenly, I hear a voice, low and strained, _my_ voice, asking, "What are you?"

Her answer is a wide, toothy smile, and a devilish gleam in her eyes that turns my blood to ice. I notice that her teeth aren't normal. They're razor sharp, definitely not human.

What the fuck?

Before I even know what's happening, she's grabbed the sword, pulled it from my gut, and she's looking at it, turning the blade this way and that, clearly fascinated or mesmerized by the blood. After a few moments, she brings the blade to her mouth, her tongue trailing along the length of it, licking up the blood. Her eyes slip shut, and there's an almost euphoric look on her face as she savors the blood, _my_ blood.

Despite the situation, something about the sight of her standing over me, naked and satisfied, her face almost angelic, has my heart pounding, my breathing slightly labored and my cock twitching.

Without warning, her eyes snap open, and she tosses the sword to the side, the metal clanging loudly against the concrete, and she's straddling my chest, her legs pinning my arms to my sides.

I look up at her in complete shock, my mind not comprehending what just happened, how she moved so fast or how she's so damn strong.

She smiles down at me, her teeth gleaming menacingly, her eyes glowing with delight, her mouth practically watering.

Fear and excitement grip me. My heart thunders in my chest, my breath catches in my throat, and any struggling I may have thought about attempting, is forgotten.

Silence and anticipation hang over me, making time seem to stand still, and as I look up at her, I'm able to see a certain kind of beauty in this moment, an almost poetic justice. A monster about to be killed by a monster.

The moment passes, and she dives for my neck, her teeth piercing the skin, tearing the flesh.

The air leaves my lungs, and my eyes go wide. Every nerve in my body fires at once sending a rush of nearly overwhelming sensation coursing through me, and my vision slowly begins fading as the life drains from me.

The world goes dark, and it feels like I'm sinking in an ocean of ice water, my body becoming numb and cold.

This is it. This is how it ends. It's not so bad, all things considered.

The last things I'm aware of are the weight of her body on my chest, her mouth attached to my neck, her tongue licking up my blood and the sticky warmth of my cum coating my softening cock.


End file.
